concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joni 80
1980 1980.07.19 Vorpal GalleryLaguna Beach, CA Joni attended the opening of an exhibit featuring her paintings as well as those of John Mayall, Klaus Voormanm, Ron Wood and Commander Cody. These paintings were featured in the book Starart, designed and edited by Debby Chesher. The exhibit was on display from July 19-August 1) October 4-5, 1980 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (Bread & Roses Festival of Music) 1980.10.22 Interview Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Jim Ladd for a syndicated radio program initially broadcast on Dec. 29. 1980.12.02 Shadows And LightSanta Barbara, CA A Showtime cable TV broadcast, recorded at the Santa Barbara County Bowl on Sept. 9, 1979. 1981.02.05 O'Keefe Center for the Performing ArtsToronto, ON Joni was inducted into the Canadian Music Hall of Fame. 1982.02.18 The Mudd ClubNew York, NY Joni made a guest appearance during Eric Andersen's concert, adding harmony to his song "Blue River." This show was released on the CD Eric Andersen Live at the Mudd Club. 1982.03 McCabe's Guitar Shop & Concert HallSanta Monica, CA Joni made a guest appearance during Eric Andersen's concert. 1982.04 Studio 54New York, NY (unconfirmed date) Joni performed at a benefit for the Franklin Furnace Art Gallery with Howard Brofsky (Trumpet), David Levy (Alto Sax), Larry Rivers (Tenor Sax), Howard Kranovitz (Trombone), Myron Shwartzman (Piano), Charlie Toor (Bass), Jeff Brown (Drums), and Joni Mitchell (Vocal). 1982.11.06 Rock On—BBC Radio 1Los Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Richard Stanley. In 1983, Geffen Records released a limited edition UK-only package of two 7” singles with an edited version of the interview on side one and details of a special contest on side two. The other record was “"Chinese Café/Unchained Melody"” b/w "“Ladies Man.”" 1982.12 Interview-WNEW-FMNew York, NY 1983 Refuge World Tour Joni Mitchell - Guitar, Dulcimer & Piano Russell Ferrante - Keyboards Michael Landau - Guitar Larry Klein - Bass Vinnie Colaiuta - Drums 1983.02.20 Production Rehearsal—A&M StudiosHollywood, CA Several songs were filmed and three were released as promotional videos. 1983.02.28 Kouseinenkin Dai-HallTokyo, Japan 1983.03.02 Sunpalace HallFukuoka, Japan 1983.03.03 Festival HallOsaka, Japan 1983.03.04 Festival HallOsaka, Japan 1983.03.05 Shi Kokaido HallNagoya, Japan 1983.03.06 Nippon Budokan HallTokyo, Japan 1983.03.07 Nippon Budokan HallTokyo, Japan 1983.03.11 Capitol TheatreSydney, Australia 1983.03.12 Capitol TheatreSydney, Australia 1983.03.14 Festival HallBrisbane, Australia 1983.03.16 Palais TheatreMelbourne, Australia 1983.03.17 Palais TheatreMelbourne, Australia 1983.03.19 Festival TheatreAdelaide, Australia 1983.03.21 Melbourne Concert HallMelbourne, Australia 1983.03.23 Sydney Opera HouseSydney, Australia 1983.03.24 Sydney Opera HouseSydney, Australia 1983.03.25 Sydney Opera HouseSydney, Australia 1983.03.27 St. James TheatreAuckland, New Zealand 1983.03.28 Wellington Town HallWellington, New Zealand 1983.03.30 Christchurch Town HallChristchurch, New Zealand 1983.04.11 Tour Rehearsals Hammersmith OdeonLondon, England 1983.04.12 Tour Rehearsals Hammersmith OdeonLondon, England 1983.04.14 NEC Arena-BirminghamBirmingham, England 1983.04.15 The Dave Fanning Show—RTE Radio 2 - RTÉ 2fmDublin, Ireland Joni was interviewed by Dave Fanning. 1983.04.16 RDS Music HallDublin, Ireland 1983.04.17 RDS Music HallDublin, Ireland 1983.04.19 Playhouse TheatreEdinburgh, Scotland 1983.04.20 Playhouse TheatreEdinburgh, Scotland 1983.04.22 My Top 12—BBC Radio 1, BBC Broadcast HouseLondon, England A music and interview program. Joni talks to Andy Peebles and chooses 12 all-time favorite music tracks for an imaginary album. Broadcast on May 29. 1983.04.22 Saturday Live—BBC Radio 1, BBC Broadcast HouseLondon, England Joni was interviewed by Richard Skinner. Broadcast on May 23 1983.04.22 Interview-Capital RadioLondon, England 1983.04.23 Wembley ArenaLondon, England 1983.04.24 Wembley ArenaLondon, England An afternoon videotaping, without an audience present. 1983.04.24 Wembley ArenaLondon, England This evening concert was videotaped by the BBC; an edited version was broadcast on the BBC’s Old Grey Whistle Test and simulcast by BBC Radio 1 on June 19. 1983.04.26 Interview SessionBrussels, Belgium Joni was interviewed by Luxa Floor and Fred Brouwers for the Dutch radio program Domino. 1983.04.26 Koninklijk CircusBrussels, Belgium This concert was broadcast live on radio. 1983.04.27 CongressgebouwThe Hague, Netherlands 1983.04.29 Theatre de BeaulieuLausanne, Switzerland 1983.04.30 Theatre des Champs ElyseesParis, France 1983.05.01 Casino de ParisParis, France 1983.05.03 CCH - Congress Centrum HamburgHamburg, Germany 1983.05.04 Alte OperFrankfurt, Germany 1983.05.05 EberthalleLudwigshafen, Germany 1983.05.07 L'Arena di VeronaVerona, Italy 1983.05.08 PalasportGenova, Italy 1983.05.09 Teatro Tanda LampugnanoMilan, Italy 1983.05.12 KonserthusetStockholm, Sweden 1983.05.13 KonserthusOslo, Norway 1983.05.14 Falkoner CentretCopenhagen, Denmark 1983.06.09 Civic TheatreSan Diego, CA 1983.06.10 Santa Barbara County BowlSanta Barbara, CA 1983.06.12 Concord PavilionConcord, CA 1983.06.13 Universal AmphitheatreUniversal City, CA 1983.06.14 Universal AmphitheatreUniversal City, CA 1983.06.16 Irvine Meadows AmphitheatreIrvine, CA 1983.06.17 Compton TerraceTempe, AZ 1983.06.23 Reunion ArenaDallas, TX 1983.06.24 The SummitHouston, TX 1983.06.25 Frank Irwin Center, Univ. of Texas at AustinAustin, TX 1983.06.27 Assembly Center, Louisiana State Univ.Baton Rouge, LA 1983.06.29 Lloyd Noble ArenaNorman, OK 1983.06.30 Starlight TheatreKansas City, MO 1983.07.02 Fox TheatreSt. Louis, MO 1983.07.03 Alpine Valley Music TheaterEast Troy, WI 1983.07.04 Pine Knob Music TheatreClarkston, MI 1983.07.06 Poplar Creek Music TheaterHoffman Estates, IL 1983.07.09 RKO Palace TheaterColumbus, OH 1983.07.10 Stanley TheaterPittsburgh, PA 1983.07.11 Four Seasons HotelToronto, ON Joni & Larry Klein held a press conference. 1983.07.11 Sunday Morning—CBC RadioToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by Peter Gzowski Broadcast on July 17, 1983 1983.07.12 CNE BandshellToronto, ON 1983.07.13 Shea’s Performing Arts CenterBuffalo, NY 1983.07.15 Mann Music CenterPhiladelphia, PA 1983.07.16 Garden State Arts CenterHolmdel, NJ 1983.07.18 Finger Lakes Performing Arts CenterCanadaigua, NY Finger Lakes Community College 1983.07.19 Colt State Park AmphitheatreBristol, RI 1983.07.20 Concert On The Common—Boston CommonsBoston, MA 1983.07.22 Merriweather Post PavilionColumbia, MD 1983.07.24 Jones Beach TheatreWantaugh, NY 1983.07.26 Blossom Music CenterCuyahoga Falls, OH 1983.07.28 Madison Square GardenNew York, NY 1983.07.30 Red Rocks AmphitheatreMorrison, CO ----- End of Tour ----- 1983.08.12 Refuge Of The RoadsCulver City, CA An afternoon video recording session, without an audience present. Portions were included in the DVD, VideoTape, and LaserDisc release Refuge Of The Roads. 1985.02.10 Tears Are Not Enough—Manta Sound Recording StudioToronto, ON Northern Lights, a group of Canada’s most accomplished artists, gathered to record the song “Tears Are Not Enough” for inclusion on the We Are The World benefit album. A videotape and laserdisc of the song and a “Making Of...” documentary were also released. 1985.02.26 27th Grammy Awards —Shrine AuditoriumLos Angeles, CA Joni & Dionne Warwick presented the Grammy award for 'Album Of The Year' to Lionel Richie. 1985.09.22 Farm Aid—Memorial Stadium, Univ. of IllinoisChampaign, IL Joni performed solo at the first annual Farm Aid concert to benefit small farmers in the U.S. Other performers included Willie Nelson, Neil Young, Bob Dylan and Tom Petty. 1985.10.28 The James Corcoran GalleryLos Angeles, CA Geffen Records held a Dog Eat Dog release party. Billed as "“Joni Mitchell-–New Paintings New Songs”", the gathering was a benefit for the Museum of Contemporary Art. The paintings were on display from Oct. 28 until Oct. 30th. 1985.10.31 Good Morning America—ABC TVLos Angeles, CA 1985.11 Warner Bros. Music Show #131Los Angeles, CA An interview and music from the album Dog Eat Dog. Joni was interviewed by Bill Flanagan for ‘Musician’ Magazine. 1985.11 Interview—WNEW-FMNew York, NY Joni was interviewed by Dennis Elsas. 1985.11.26 Old Grey Whistle Test—BBC 2 TVLondon, England Joni was interviewed by Richard Skinner at home and in her art studio in early 1985. 1985.12.06 Wogon—BBC 2 TVLondon, England Joni and Michael Mullins sang "Good Friends." 1985.12.07 Saturday LiveLondon, England FM Radio Interview 1985.12.29 Rock Master Class—Duke of York Theatre, Capital RadioLondon, England Joni was interviewed and performed several songs accompanied by Larry Klein. 1986.01.12 Mixed Bag—WNEW-FMNew York, NY Joni was interviewed by Pete Fornatel and also performed one song. 1986.04.01 Whistle Test Extra—BBC 2 TVLondon, England Joni was interviewed by Richard Skinner at home and in her art studio in 1985. The program also featured video clips of live performances from 1970, 1974 and 1983. 1986.06.15 A Conspiracy Of Hope—Giants Stadium, E. Rutherford, NJ Joni was an unscheduled performer. A Conspiracy of Hope was a short tour of six benefit concerts on behalf of Amnesty International that took place in the U.S. during June 1986. The purpose of the tour was not to raise funds but rather to increase awareness of human rights and of Amnesty's work on its 25th anniversary, and to invite a new generation take action to free prisoners of conscience. 1986.08.28 Get Tough On Toxics—Long Beach ArenaLong Beach, CA Joni joined other musicians including Neil Young and Warren Zevon in this benefit concert and performed several songs. 1986.11.03 Interview SessionNew York, NY Joni was interviewed by Joe Smith for his book Off The Record: An Oral History of Popular Music. 1987 1987.08.29 Showtime Coast To CoastLos Angeles, CA A cable TV series hosted by Herbie Hancock. Joni was a guest on the first show for a jam session with Herbie, Bobby McFerrin, Wayne Shorter, David Sanborn and Larry Klein. 1987.10.27 Pacific AmphitheatreCosta Mesa, CA Cowboys For Indians–Justice For Leonard Peltier This benefit concert featured Joni, Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, and other socially conscious musicians. Joni performed with a band that included Larry Klein, Wayne Shorter, Mark Isham, Vinnie Colaiuta and Michael Landau. 1988 1988.03 Interview SessionLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Mikael Nilsson for Swedish Radio P3. 1988.03.17 InterviewNo. Hollywood, CA Joni was interviewed by Timothy White for his book Rock Lives. 1988.03 The Journal—CBC TVLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Paul McGrath. Broadcast on March 11. 1988.03 MuchWest—Interview, MuchMusic TV NetworkVancouver, BC Joni was interviewed by Terry David Mulligan. Broadcast April 5, 1988. 1988.03.22 The Hot Stove Club—Maple Leaf GardensToronto, ON Joni held a press conference promoting her new album Chalk Mark In A Rain Storm. 1988.03.22 New Music—CITY TVToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by Denise Donlon shortly after the press conference at the Hot Stove Club. The interview took place at the home of Denise Donlon & (husband) Murray McLaughlin. Broadcast on April 21, 1988. 1988.03.25 Bessborough HotelSaskatoon, SK A press conference 1988.04.01 Prime Time Live—CBC RadioToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by Ralph Benmergui. 1988.04.04 Good Morning America—ABC TVLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Hollywood reporter Chantal. 1988.04.19 AvsminkatLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed for a program broadcast in Sweden. 1988.05 Interview BBC Radio 1London, England Joni was interviewed by host Johnny Walker. 1988.05 Interview Capitol RadioLondon, England Joni was interviewed by David Jensen. Geffen Records issued an edited version on a promotional CD entitled A Special Conversation For Radio to promote her album Chalk Mark In A Rainstorm. 1988.05 MTV-BritainLondon, England 1988.05 Interview Session—Amstel HotelAmsterdam, Holland Joni was interviewed by by Hubert van Hoof for a program broadcast on Sept. 4th as Joni Mitchell's All-Time Favorites. 1988.05 TopPop Spesial—NRK (Norwegian Broadcasting) Oslo, Norway Joni was interviewed by Hege Duckert. 1988.05.09 Breakfast Time—BBC 2 TVLondon, England Joni was interviewed by Caroline Righton. 1988.05.09 Rapido—BBC 2 TVLondon, England 1988.05.20 Wired—Granada TelevisionLondon, England A music and interview program, hosted by Lenore Pemberton. 1988.05 Kippevel—VARA TVAmsterdam, Holland Joni was interviewed by Jan Douwe Kroeske and also performed two songs. Broadcast on May 26. 1988.05.20 Eclection (Art Exhibition)—Parco GalleryTokyo, Japan An exhibition scheduled to coincide with the release of Chalk Mark In A Rain Storm. This show was the first, and only exhibition, during which Joni actually sold paintings. Joni attended the opening reception on May 20th. The exhibit was on display until June 8th. 1988.05 The Album Show—Radio EON FMAustralia Joni was interviewed by Billy Pinnell. 1988.05 National Album ReviewAustralia Joni was interviewed and played one song during a syndicated radio broadcast. 1988.05.31 Ray Martin Midday Show—9 Network TVAustralia 1988.06.05 Sunday Program—9 Network TVAustralia 1988.06.07 Rock Arena Show—ABC TVSydney, Australia 1988.07.07 Top Half—Avalon Studios TV-NZWellington, New Zealand Joni was interviewed by Dylan Taite. 1988.07.09 Vicki Gabereau Show—CBC RadioToronto, ON A radio broadcast featuring an interview with Joni. 1988.07.31 Radio With Pictures—Avalon Studios TV-NZWellington, New Zealand Joni was interviewed by Dick Driver and also performed two songs. (Broadcast date) 1988.09.04 Hubier On The Air—KRO RadioAmsterdam, Holland A music and interview program. Joni spoke to Hubert van Hoof and chose 12 songs for a program titled Joni Mitchell's All-Time Favorites. 1988.10.22 San Remo Songfest—Ariston Theatre, RAI TVSan Remo, Italy L'impegno, L'amore was the title of an Italian TV broadcast of Joni's concert at the 1988 San Remo Song Fest where she also received the 1988 Tenco Award for her songwriting. 1988.12.09 Universal AmphitheatreLos Angeles, CA "A Benefit For Victims of Violent Crime" sponsored by the non-profit corporation Helping Innocent People. Organized by honorary chairman Larry Carlton, the concert featured Joni along with Christopher Cross, David Foster, Michael Franks, Stanley Jordan, Lyle Lovett, Michael McDonald, Michelle Pillar, Juice Newton and Take Six. 1989 1989.03 Spirit Of The Forest—RCA StudiosNew York, NY Recording session for the song "“Spirit Of The Forest" included on Earthrise– - The Rainforest Video and also released on 7”, 12” and CD singles in the UK. 1989.05 Quintessential CovinaCovina, CA Joni was interviewed by Jeff Plummer for a 'Local Access' Cable TV program. 1989.06.03 Our Common Future—Avery Fisher HallNew York, NY A five-hour, live global telecast, featuring international celebrities and dignitaries, intended to create awareness of environmental issues and to urge universal cooperation in solving ecological problems. Broadcast primarily from Avery Fisher Hall, Lincoln Center, in New York City, the telecast was relayed to over 100 countries. The program interspersed musical performances from New York, the Soviet Union, England, Australia, Poland, Norway and Brazil with taped pro-environmental messages from world leaders. Joni performed with Herbie Hancock, Larry Klein, Wayne Shorter, Andy Summers and Omar Hakim. 1989.09.08 Pan American Indian Art Show—Pasadena CenterPasadena, CA Joni and Ali McGraw participated in the opening ceremony. 1989.09.18 The Ghost Of Faffner Hall—HBONewcastle, England A thirteen-part weekly series combining music education and puppetry. The series explores the world of music and illustrates the fundamental concepts of music education. Guest performances by a variety of international musical stars are featured, along with a whole new cast of Muppet characters, including Fughetta Faffner, a ghost with a love of music. The HBO series, produced by Jim Henson, featured Joni's lip-synched performance of "Night Ride Home"